1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick response times. In addition, the OLEDs exhibit high brightness, low driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode and an organic layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode, wherein the organic layer includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers, e.g., the holes and the electrons, recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Different types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.